Ice Capades
by DDLG-King
Summary: Little Kira is about to be taught a lesson by her daddy that she'll never forget.


It was early morning, and I was just opening my eyes. My first thought was that there seemed to be something missing from my bed. Quickly, I realized that Kira was no longer there. I tore the warm blankets from my body and threw on a pair of shorts before heading to the Kitchen to find my princess. Upon entering the room I found her sitting at the table eating hashbrowns.

"What's that? Just potatoes?" My voice was still hoarse from sleep and presented itself as more of a growl.

"Oh! Daddy...I-I just wanted breakfast and this looked easy so…" Kira jumped when she heard my voice, clearly not expecting me to catch her in the act.

"And what's the rule, little girl? I think you know it well."

"Always eat protein, Daddy…"

"That's right. Strike one, babygirl. You're not starting your day off well."

"Well...I just don't think Daddy should be telling me what to eat. I can choose on my own!"

Her obvious rejection of my authority caused a flare of anger to swell up in my chest, but I pushed it down so that I could think rationally. Clearly she was testing her limits with me this morning. How irritating.

I walked over to her and got down on one knee, looking her straight in the eye with hard, cold, eyes. I spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure to get my point across clearly.

"One more slip of the tongue...Little girl...And you'll be punished. That's not really how you want your morning to start, is it?"

"I don't know Liam...Maybe it is." She said this while looking at me right back, and a small devilish smile crossed her face. If that's how she was going to be then it was my job to show her that I do have limits, and she was pushing them.

I stood up quickly before slapping her hard across the face and turning my back to her before my anger could get the best of me.

"Go get dressed for skating practice. I'll decide your punishment shortly."

Kira let out a small whimper, but did not offer an apology. Instead she stood up slowly and walked to the bedroom to change into her skating attire. As she walked away an idea came to me. A bulge immediately appeared in my shorts as the image in my head played out. This was going to be a punishment I enjoyed. I followed her into my bedroom and went to my closet and started rummaging around for a minute before finding what I needed. I held the small egg shaped vibrator in my hand and smirked with satisfaction at the thought of my genius idea. Kira's back was turned to me, and she was mid way through getting dressed. I sneaked up behind her. I took the small remote controlled vibrator and placed it in her underwear, right where her clitoris would be.

"Daddy...what's this for?" Kira turned to face me and the genuine sound of confusion and slight hint of fear in her voice caused my cock to grow even harder in my shorts.

"Well it's your punishment of course, Princess. You see, I have a remote control right here in my hand that allows me to control the intensity of the vibration."

In order to give a demonstration I flicked the vibrator to its lowest setting. Immediately Kira began to squirm and moan as the vibrator started pulsating around her little pussy, stimulating her clit. She fell to her knees and continued to wiggle around trying to resist the vibrations.

I flicked the vibrator to off and put the remote in my pocket.

"You've been a bad girl this morning, Kira. So you're going to wear this to skating practice, and you're going to skate around with it touching your wet horny pussy. You are not to remove it until practice is over, otherwise the consequences will be severe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes...Yes, Daddy. I understand."

Kira got up weakly and continued to put on the rest of her clothes. Once she was finished she slowly stumbled to the door. I drove us to skating practice and let her go to get ready to be on the ice. I found a spot in the stands where I could see everything, and prepared for the show I was about to witness. The bulge in my pants returned as I eagerly awaited for Kira to come out onto the ice. Finally she stepped out and I pulled the remote out of my pocket.

She began to practice her jumps and other usual moves. I could see in the way she was moving that she was waiting for the pulses to start shaking her pussy. I enjoyed the amount of power I had in this moment, so I allowed her to skate around a bit longer in fear. Finally, when she was just about to jump to attempt her first double axle, I flipped the vibrator on. The reaction was spectacular. I couldn't hear her, but as soon as I flipped it on, in mid jump, her body went limp and she fell to the ice, hard. A couple of the other skaters looked her way, but assumed she just over rotated and went about their way. Kira was now attempting to stand up, slowly and wobbly, she got to her feet. She pushed off and continued to skate around. She didn't dare to attempt anything difficult, instead she just kept close to the edge of the rink and tried to make it look like she was doing something productive.

It was ending the near of practice time and it looked like she was going to get away without anything too embarrassing, but just when she thought she was safe, her coach called her name. It was her turn to practice her routine. Kira skated to the middle of the rink and positioned herself to begin her routine. All eyes were on her. I decided this would be a good time to turn the vibrator up to it's max setting. I flicked the switch and watched with a grin as Kira's knees went weak and she collapsed to the ice. Even from in the stands I could hear her let out a moan of pleasure. Everyone looked around confused, and wondered if they should go help her. No one had any idea the reason for her collapse, except for me. Surprisingly Kira was able to get back to her feet, and begin her routine, but jump after jump, and spin after spin, she fell. She couldn't complete anything, not with that vibrator destroying her pussy and sending waves of teasing pleasure through her entire body. Kira could feel her body warming up. It felt like there was pressure building up inside of her dripping pussy. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She thought was was going to explode. She tried harder and harder to skate but the pleasure was too much for her. She began to moan and slowly came to a stop on her skates. The feeling inside of her was still building and any second it would just pop like a balloon. She stood there in the middle of the ice and could feel everyone watching her, but that turned her on even more. Finally, when she could no longer contain herself, a warm blast of pure ecstasy ripped throughout her entire body and she shuddered and shook like she was possessed. After 4 or 5 seconds Kira collapsed to the ground. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She had just had an orgasm in front of her entire skating club, and her pussy juices were still flowing from under her skating attire.

I flicked the remote to off and watched to see what would happen next. Finally, Kira's friend Kat skated out to help her up. Still, no one was quite sure what had just happened. After all, no one would suspect that her reason for collapse would be because of an orgasm. I slipped my hand into my pocket to give my rock hard cock a couple tugs before I stood up to go over to Kira. Kat had guided her to the bench and she was resting dreamily.

"I think you enjoyed that, didn't you? You're such a little slut. Daddy's little slut."

Kira looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Daddy...I feel so embarrassed. They all saw me! They all saw my face...my slutty face...I made the sluttiest face, Daddy."

"Yeah, you did, princess. I enjoyed it, quite a lot. My cock is rock hard, as you can see. Maybe that'll teach you not to disobey me again."

I pushed the bulge in my pants into her face to further taunt and tease her.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Daddy? Anything at all? I'm all yours. Do anything you want to me. Anything. You own me. You own every inch of my hot slutty body, Daddy."

"There actually is something you can do for me babygirl. Just follow me."

I couldn't help but grin as I roughly tugged Kira up from the bench. I was going to take her to the changing room and fuck the shit out of her. My cock had been hard since I woke up that morning, and I could hardly bear to wait any longer. I needed to be inside of her.

I grabbed my backpack, which held a little surprise inside of it, as I guided her into the women's changing room and into a stall. As soon as the door was latched I set my backpack down and pulled out a thick, silicon, and pink dildo, that was probably about 8 inches long. Kira's eyes widened at the site of it, perhaps with a slight hint of excitement, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there, like a good little girl, awaiting instructions from her daddy.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do with this, Princess? I'll give you a clue. My cock is going to be inside your asshole, so that only leaves one other hole to be fucked with this dildo."

I wagged it back and forth in front of her face, teasingly. I could see that she was beginning to tremble. Either with terror, or excitement, I could not tell. Mostly likely a combination of both. Suddenly a jolt of energy passed through my body and I knew it was finally time to take what was mine. I shoved Kira to the ground, spinning her around so that she was collapsed over the short bench against the wall. She let out a slight whimper that made my cock pulsate in my pants. I unzipped and tore off her black jacket, quickly followed by her shirt. Next I gave her ass a nice hard smack that reverberated through the stall before I tore her tights off of her body. I removed the toy from her underwear and threw it behind us. I forced her into the position I enjoyed most. Hands against the wall, ass sticking out behind her, back arched. At this point I allowed myself to enjoy the site of my slut in her underwear and bra. I admired her toned body and supple breasts. She was beginning to pant in anticipation of the fucking she was about to receive. Her breath could be seen leaving her body, as the room was the same temperature as the rink.

My cock was so hard it was threatening to burst out, so I unzipped my pants and pulled my throbbing cock out of my underwear. It was beginning to twitch with anticipation. I placed the dildo down on the bench, and placed my hands on Kira's waist; one of my favorite parts of her body that wasn't fuckable. I ran my hands in circles around her small, but nicely shaped, soft ass. I gave it a squeeze here and there, enjoying the way she squirmed and whimpered every time I did so. I gave her ass another hard smack, and then rubbed my cock against her soft Calvin Klein underwear that she had just purchased. It was already soaked through from her earlier experience, and it lubed up my cock nicely. With her underwear still on, I placed my cock inbetween her ass cheeks. The only thing keeping me from plowing my cock inside of her hole, was the thin fabric. I began to thrust up and down between her ass cheeks, enjoying the softness of the fabric as I did so. Now that I was warmed up I was ready to begin the real fun.

I pulled her underwear down to her ankles and gave her bare ass another hard smack. It was glowing a nice red.

"Time to make it up to Daddy, Princess. I've been waiting for this since I woke up. I'm going to fuck both of your holes. I'm going to tear you apart. Absolutely fucking obliterate you. You'll be lucky if you can still fucking walk once I'm done, you little fucking bitch. Don't say a word as I fuck you, slut. Just take Daddy's cock. Moan and whimper all you want. Scream if you wish, I don't care if anyone hears. Let them know that Daddy is in here rocking his little slut's pussy and asshole."

Kira's only response was a nice audible moan that could only be identified as begging. With my cock the hardest that it's ever been, I finally slipped it inside of her asshole. It was hard at first, as her asshole was tight from the cold, and she let out a small cry of pain. Deciding to have some mercy on her, I slowed down my entrance. Over the course of a couple minutes I slid into her ass inch by inch. Finally it was all the way in, and I was ready to begin.

I stood there for a second, with my cock fully immersed in her ass, and inhaled. Next, without warning, I pulled all but the very tip of my cock out, and then slammed it back in with as much force as I could muster. The impact was so hard that the entire stall shook with the force of Kira being slammed against the wall. The air filled with a loud shriek as her asshole was painfully pierced by my cock. I began a steady rhythm of moderately rough thrusts in and out of her ass. I unclasped her bra, and watched her tits swing freely back and forth in tempo with my advances. Next, I picked up the pink dildo. This was where the true fun began. I rubbed her pussy with the head of the dildo before plunging it inside of her soaked crevice. Now she had both holes filled. I continued to thrust in and out of her asshole, and alternated my cock thrusts, with thrusts into her pussy from the dildo. By this point Kira's screams of pleasure were so loud I was sure the entire rink could hear her being fucked, but I didn't care. The stall continued to shake from the impact she was taking in both of her holes. At the same time I quickened the pace of both my arm and my cock, now ramming her insides with all the speed I could manage. Kira's arms gave out and the front half of her body fell forward till she was resting on the bench below us. Her tits were swingly wildly, and there was an audible smack every time my body collided with her ass. I felt the pressure building and new I was close to letting my load explode inside of her tight asshole.

"Fucking damn. I'm gonna explode, babygirl. Daddy is gonna unleash a load inside of your asshole. I'm gonna fill up your asshole, princess. Daddy is gonna fill you up with his cum."

I felt the pressure unleashing itself from deep inside of me, and I couldn't help but groan with pleasure as wave after wave of my cum was shot into Kira's asshole. She began to scream as the sensation of my hot semen filled her ass. She began to sport the same, tongue out, eyes rolled back, look that she had demonstrated earlier, on the ice. More and more came out from my cock and I finally had to pull out of her asshole. As soon as my cock was outside of her, all the cum that I had unleashed, came running out of her asshole dripping onto the floor.

I turned her around to allow her to clean my cock off with her mouth, before we both collapsed to the floor. I fucked her so hard I wasn't even sure she was conscious anymore. I gave her face a soft slap, and her eyes fluttered open. She gave me a small smile, but was too exhausted to speak. I picked her up off the floor, packed up my things, and we walked out of the stall together. As we exited the building, all eyes were on us, and I had never felt better.


End file.
